The Wolf With The Red Roses
by shazzablue
Summary: A short, one shot, song-fic (sorta) for RemusTonks that came to me when I was listening to You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth


This is a Remus/Tonks, one shot, songfic. It just came to me when I was listening to You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth on the Bat Out Of Hell CD. It deals with mature subject matter (SEX) and no discernable plot. If that doesn't appeal to you, or your Mom won't let you read stuff like that, DON'T READ THIS!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't pretend to. Just like to play in JKR's garden.  
  
The Wolf With The Red Roses:  
  
Remus shifted the bundle of red roses in his arm as he looked from side to side, making certain that no one had seen him before he opened the door to number 12 Grimauld place. It was strange for him, now, to come into this house. Now that Sirius was no longer there. There had been a time when he didn't believe he would be able to get through the loneliness, but he had found true friends that had made him believe that he could be more than what he had thought he could be. But now all those friends were gone, taken in one form or another by Voldemort. Odd, it was, that now he would find someone new to help him through the loneliness of his days because of the dark lord. Quietly, he opened and closed the door, careful not to rouse the covered portrait of Mrs. Black.  
  
The house was nearly empty just now, but he knew there was at least one other person there. He stilled for a moment, trying to sense her presence in the house, but in the end he didn't need to bother as a rather colorful stream of curses came from the general direction of the kitchen. Smiling, he silently made his way to the back of the house.  
  
Swinging the door open as easily as he could, he watched her from across the room. Her spiky hair was purple tonight, the color of ripe eggplant. She was wearing long t-shirt that came down to just below her buttocks and, apparently, nothing else. As he stood in the doorway, watching her fumble with the charred remnants of what must have been dinner, his reaction was visceral and immediate. It amazed him that by merely looking at her he could be affected so powerfully. Creeping up behind her, he pulled one rose out of the bundle and tickled the back of her thigh with the silky petals. Not knowing why, the beginning of an old, muggle song popped into his head. "On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"  
  
Tonks smiled, she'd hadn't heard him come into the kitchen, she'd been too busy trying to keep from burning down the house and worrying what Molly was going to say when she came back to the house on Monday and found the kitchen in such disarray to be paying much attention. She had known he was there, though. Something inside her had told her it was him. Not bothering to turn around, she leaned back against him, running her hand up his thighs and waggling her butt enticingly against his growing erection. Smirking at the low growl she'd gotten from him, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Will he offer me his mouth?"  
  
Tonks never ceased to amaze him, he couldn't imagine where she'd heard the old song, but apparently she had. She sometimes made him forget how old he was, and how young she was. Either way, the age difference just never seemed to matter between them. Smiling, he lay the roses down on the table and wrapped his own arms around her waist, his hands resting on the thin material covering her rear. "Yes." He lowered his face to hers, taking her mouth with his own in a heated kiss. A sigh escaped her and she opened her mouth to him, her tongue sparring with his own.  
  
Pulling away from him, breathless, she nipped at his bottom lip and chin with her tiny, white teeth. The pixy spirit inside her made her want to continue this sensual play. "Will he offer me his teeth?" she asked with a coquettish flutter of her lashes.  
  
Remus swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. Gods, he wanted her right now. Tugging at the bottom of the t-shirt, he found her warm, smooth skin. His fingers flexed involuntarily, digging into the soft flesh as he lifted her easily off the floor and maneuvered her to the table. "Yes."  
  
Through shear force of will Tonks was able to get Remus' robes off him without tearing them to shreds. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she worked at the buckle holding up his pants. "Will he offer me his jaws?" she asked, nipping at the underside of his chin and along his jaw to the soft skin just beneath his ear.  
  
"Yes," he groaned, bucking his hips against hers, wanting to help her remove his pants, but at the same time not wanting to release his hold on her. He pulled her closer to the edge of the table, grinding against her, feeling her heat even through the cloth of his pants. Pulling away just long enough to pull the t-shirt up and over her head, throwing it impatiently to the side, he lowered his head to her breasts, taking one hard nipple between his teeth while he allowed a free hand to travel to the thatch of hair between her thighs. He found her warm and wet and ready for him. Pushing a finger into her waiting warmth, his callused thumb found the sensitive nub with practiced ease.  
  
Nearly forgetting her task for a moment, Tonks leaned back on the table, bracing herself with her hands, her head falling back as Remus moved his fingers inside her, a promise of what was to come. Breathless now, her voice raspy, Tonks forced her focus back on the removing the barrier that separated her from what she really wanted. Finally managing to release the buckle, she pushed his pants and shorts down over his slim hips, smiling triumphantly when she had the heavy flesh of his erection in her hand. She slid her small hand along the length of him. "Will he offer me his hunger?  
  
Groaning and gasping for breath, it took him a moment to realize she'd asked him a question. "Y...Yes. Yes."  
  
Feeling the surge of power within her, she stroked him again and smiled almost evilly. It was nice to know she had that kind of power over him. "Again, will he offer me his hunger?"  
  
Not wanting to play anymore, Remus pulled his hand away from teasing her and grabbed her wrist with his hand, wrapping it behind her back. His dark eyes bored into hers as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Yes."  
  
She met his gaze with her own, staring deep into his soul. For a while now they had been playing games with each other, enjoying each other's company, enjoying the hot sex between them, but she had begun to feel something more than lust. "And will he starve without me?" she asked quietly.  
  
Remus stilled for a moment, the passion and urgency still there but overshadowed by the look in Tonks' eyes. He felt a stirring deep inside his chest and he knew that yes, he would starve without her. He needed her for more than nocturnal romps under the sheets (or on the kitchen table). "Yes," he answered finally. Letting go of her wrist, he ran his hands up the length of her back and down again, holding her hips as he entered her slowly, savoring the feeling of her warmth surrounding him, fitting into her like a key into a lock, and knowing there was no where else he'd rather be.  
  
Tonks closed her eyes as he filled her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his back, pulling him to her. Everywhere their bodies touched felt as if they were being burned alive. She knew she shouldn't ask, what would she do if he said no, but in uncertain times such as these it was better to take the chance than to never know. "And does he love me?"  
  
Remus held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. "Yes." He said simply.  
  
Finding his mouth, Tonks kissed him with everything she was feeling. When he pulled away and looked down into her eyes he didn't need to ask the question, she answered anyway. "Yes."  
  
Unable to hold himself back any longer, Remus surged into her, filling her and moving away. Tonks met him, matching his rhythm, and finally they came together with exultant shouts and passionate cries. Wet with sweat and trembling from the exertion, Remus gathered Tonks into his arms and sat down in a chair beside the fireplace, holding her until their hearts slowed and their breathing was even again.  
  
* * * *  
  
"On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I bet you say that to all the boys." 


End file.
